


Just The Two Of Us

by 1917_and_feelings



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Achilles Is Super Fucking Loud, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Beards (Facial Hair), Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Gags, Hand Feeding, Loud Sex, M/M, Marking, Mild Painplay, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, bottom achilles, top patroclus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1917_and_feelings/pseuds/1917_and_feelings
Summary: Just have some smut I guess.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Just The Two Of Us

Patroclus gazed down at his boyfriend a lazy smirk on his face. Achilles’ muscular arms were pulled above his head and bound to the headboard of their bed. Fingers twitching every so often in search of something to grasp on to. The black strip of cloth covering Achilles’ eyes was a beautiful contrast to his lightly tanned skin and blond hair. His soft pink lips were slightly parted with another strip of black cloth tied around his head, sufficiently gagging him. 

Patroclus teased his fingers lightly over his bicep, chuckling as Achilles jolted and whined in response. He moved his hand to Achilles’ bare inner thigh and ran them up it, stopping before he got to Achilles’ erection. 

Another muffled whine. 

Outside their house the world was slowly beginning to stir to life. The sun creeping up above the horizon, casting a warm golden light over everything. Birds were chirping and church bells could be heard faintly in the distance. It was serene and peaceful. To Patroclus it felt like it was just him and Achilles. Nobody else existed to them in this moment. 

He continued the light teasing touches all over Achilles’ body. Knowing just where to touch to rile Achilles up without pushing him over the edge entirely. He slowly scratched up his thigh, red lines left behind on the light skin. Flushed with arousal. 

Patroclus looked at Achilles cock, red and throbbing painfully between his lover’s legs. Standing out proudly from his sculpted hips and thighs. It was quite the sight and made Patroclus’ mouth water. 

He teased his index finger up the hard shaft and felt it twitch beneath his touch. Achilles inhaling sharply at the sudden contact. It was already slicked up and shining from lube and precum. They’d been at this for a while now. Patroclus bringing Achilles to the edge just to pull him back before he could get his release. 

Patroclus wasn’t entirely sure of what brought this on, but he wasn’t necessarily complaining either. He’d jump at any chance to throughly take his lover apart like this. Have his pleasure completely at his mercy. He bit back a chuckle as he thought of their situation. 

In public and around their friends and family Achilles was the much more outgoing on of the pair. Always laughing, talking, telling jokes and stories. Taking up room with his jovial personality and letting the world know that he’d been here. While Patroclus was the opposite. Preferring to be quiet and reserved. Letting Achilles do the talking for them. So, naturally, all those aware of their relationship status assumed that Achilles would take charge in the bedroom. When in fact it was the other way around. Patroclus was always in charge when it came to sex or sexual acts. Managing to dominate Achilles without much effort at all. Achilles always willingly submitting to him. Whenever their friends made a joke or remark about their sex life the couple always shared a knowing look. Knowing exactly how things were for them, content that it was something only they knew. 

Patroclus wrapped his hand around Achilles’ member and began stroking it slowly. Long and firm strokes that made Achilles’ legs shake and hands curl up into fists. 

He bent down and nipped playfully at Achilles’ earlobe, “You’re close aren’t you?” 

Achilles nodded desperately and let out a muffled moan. Patroclus sped up slightly and watched entranced as Achilles’ body trembled. When he could tell that Achilles was close he stopped, completely letting go of his cock. The blond kicked the bed in frustration and let out a long groan. 

Patroclus swatted his cheek to reprimand him, “Don’t throw a fit, or I won’t let you cum at all. Understand?” 

Achilles nodded and ceased his tantrum. Relishing in the sting on his cheek from where he’d been hit. It wasn’t anything too hard or painful, as Patroclus didn’t have it in him to actually hurt him, but was just enough to sting lightly. 

Achilles’ heart pounded in his chest and his chest heaved as he squirmed impatiently on the bed. 

Patroclus went back to leaving teasing touches all over his body. Fingers riding the ridges of his ribs, teasing over his hardened nipples, and down his sternum. Leaving goosebumps in his wake. 

He moved his hands to Achilles’ arms. Tracing over the veins and bulging and straining muscles. His touch feeling like little lightning bolts on Achilles’ warm and damp skin. It was driving the blond insane in the best way possible. 

Patroclus’ soft and calloused hands made their way to Achilles’ legs. Dancing up and down them at their own leisurely pace. Taking time to memorize every detail there was to offer. 

Achilles almost shrieked when a hand wrapped around him again and stroked him quickly. Too quickly to be pleasurable at all. Yet it somehow pushed him towards the edge. 

A firm hand on his abdomen kept him pinned to the bed, nails digging into his skin as he jolted and arched with need. His head was swimming and he could hardly form a coherent thought. His mind only focused on his body’s desperate need for release. 

Right as he felt he was about to tip over the edge Patroclus let go of him. He let out a muffled sob, tears wetting the cloth over his eyes. 

He felt Patroclus’ weight shift on the mattress and listened as he rummaged for something on the nightstand next to him. 

He then gasped as he felt something placed on the base of his aching member. 

A cock ring. 

He whined again as it registered to him. But he didn’t put up much more of a fight than that. 

A gentle hand came to rest on his cheek and he eagerly leaned into the touch. 

“Doing okay?” 

Achilles managed a nod while trying to absorb the comforting weight of Patroclus’ hand on his cheek. 

“Alright. Feeling good enough to continue?” 

He nodded again, excitement and anticipation stirring within him. Always excited for these times with Patroclus. Knowing he’d make him feel amazing no matter what. 

Patroclus kissed the corner of his mouth before pulling away from his face entirely. He left a slow trail of sloppy kisses down the side of Achilles’ neck, nipping at the sensitive skin a few times before continuing to his collarbone. Laving his tongue over it before sucking a love bite onto it. Achilles moaned quietly. Loving the knowledge that Patroclus was marking him up. A subtle display of possession. 

Patroclus continued kissing down to the center of his chest before moving and latching on to his left nipple. A hand moving to toy with the other one. Achilles moaned again as Patroclus suckled on him and nibbled on the sensitive bud. 

His hips were bucking against nothing in a desperate search for friction. Patroclus chuckled at this and switched to the other nipple. Rolling it between his teeth before sucking on it. 

He soon pulled back before licking down Achilles’ toned stomach. Stopping before he could get to Achilles’ cock. Achilles scowled at this and silently cursed at Patroclus. 

He then gasped as Patroclus kissed up his legs from his ankles. Alternating between both limbs as he traveled up. Leaving behind bites and trails of saliva as he went. 

A jolt of pleasure shot up Achilles’ spine as Patroclus rubbed his beard against the most sensitive parts of his thighs. He closed his legs around Patroclus head to keep them there and Patroclus rested his hands on the back of his thighs as he also kissed and licked them. Making sure to give Achilles that pleasurable beard burn he always craved and begged for. 

Patroclus then pushed his legs apart and up, exposing his nether regions to the chill of the room and Patroclus’ lustful gaze. He bent down and licked over Achilles’ hole. Marveling at the jolt and yelp he got in response. 

He then pulled back and let a tendril of spit fall from his mouth and on to Achilles’ entrance in a sickening display of passion. Achilles’ toes curled and flexed and he cried out in pleasure as Patroclus got to work with eating him out. 

It wasn’t something he’d ever expected Patroclus to be in to. So when he first brought it up in the earlier days of their relationship he expected Patroclus to lecture him on how it was gross and unappealing, but to his pleasant surprise Patroclus eagerly agreed to do it. 

Achilles wrapped his legs around Patroclus’ head in an attempt to pull him closer, the older man just laughed and kept going. Tongue working quickly and skillfully to relax him. 

Between his legs Achilles’ cock laid painfully hard and a deep red. Achilles knew at anytime he could alert Patroclus that he was too overwhelmed and too painfully hard to continue being denied his orgasm. But his tolerance was pretty high. He also knew that Patroclus could easily tell if something was wrong or off. So he didn’t worry too much about things going wrong. 

Patroclus pulled away from him and wiped his mouth as he grabbed the bottle of lube. Achilles shook with excitement as he heard the bottle open. He listened as Patroclus slicked his fingers up. 

Moments later a finger rubbed against his hole, lube mixing with saliva as the digit dipped into him slowly. 

Achilles moaned and arched his back off the bed. 

With his free hand Patroclus pushed him back down, “Don’t arch dear, you’ll hurt yourself like that.” 

Achilles took a breath to calm himself and keep from arching down onto Patroclus’ finger. Achilles cried out as Patroclus pushed in a second thick finger. Thrusting them slowly before curling them and stretching them. 

By this point Achilles was teary eyed under the blindfold, but out of pleasure. Ecstatic that he’d found someone that makes him feel good and loved and taken care of. It was such a wonderful feeling. 

A third finger slid in alongside the others and Patroclus easily found his prostate and began rubbing against it with his fingers. Muffled noises left Achilles in quick succession, one right after the other as his body writhed under Patroclus’ ministrations. 

With his other hand Patroclus reached up and undid the makeshift gag in Achilles’ mouth, tossing it to the floor. Achilles cried out loudly into the still morning air. 

Patroclus chuckled, “There we go. Doing alright?” 

“Yes.” Achilles rasped. 

“Good.” 

Patroclus kept fingering him despite Achilles’ growing impatience. Wanting nothing more than to feel the thick and long girth of Patroclus’ cock inside him. 

Achilles groaned, “Fuck me damnit...” 

“Such a filthy mouth,” Patroclus scolded, “but...I suppose I can indulge you just this once despite the foul language you used.” 

He removed his fingers with a wet ‘pop’ and wiped them carelessly on the sheets. They already needed to get cleaned after this anyways. Might as well dirty them up even further. 

Patroclus grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked his cock up. Grunting as he stroked himself while staring at Achilles’ lips. Slicked with spit. He let go of himself and flung Achilles’ legs over his shoulders as he positioned himself between them. Smearing lube onto Achilles’ thigh. 

He rubbed the tip against Achilles’ hole, both men gasping at the action. He then pushed all the way in in one swift push. Achilles cried out again, body sensitive from being on the edge for so long. Walking the fine line between denial and ecstasy since the start of this. 

Patroclus growled once he was all the way in. Achilles hot and tight around him. Achilles was always like that when they fucked but it never failed to steal the breath right from Patroclus’ lungs every time. 

Under the blindfold Achilles’ eyes fluttered and rolled back into his head. His jaw going slack as he was filled. He yanked on his restraints, hands curling up into fists once more. 

He felt unbelievably full and he clenched down around Patroclus’ cock. Resulting in a grunt and soft slap to his thigh. He smiled proudly. 

Patroclus noticed, “I’ll fuck that cheeky little grin right off your face slut.” 

Achilles chuckled and managed to talk back despite his blinding arousal, “There is is, you know I love it when you talk to me like that. Treating me like the stupid fucktoy I am.” 

Patroclus slapped Achilles on the face, resulting in another laugh. It astounded Patroclus that his lover had the ability to talk back when he was so obviously drunk with pleasure and need. But Achilles always seemed to manage an attitude no matter the circumstances. 

Patroclus panted, “Wouldn’t talk to me like that if I were you. I very easily could just leave you here like this. Tied up with your cock hard and neglected.” 

“You could never.” 

Patroclus gave a sharp thrust, making Achilles swear in surprise. 

“I’m going to fuck you until all you can say is my name.” 

Achilles smiled, “I’d love to see you try.” 

Another harsh thrust made the blond moan. Words now struggling to come to him. 

Patroclus picked up a steady and rough pace. The headboard slamming against the wall in time with his thrusts. 

The couple usually got rougher with each other towards the end of their ‘scenes’, spurring each other on to see who will break first. But now, with his arousal having long since been denied and cock straining against a cock ring, Achilles was certain it was going to be himself that broke first. 

Fresh tears began pouring from his eyes as Patroclus began attacking his neck with bites. 

A scream tore from his throat as Patroclus’ cock slammed into his prostate. 

“Patroclus!” He wailed. 

More desperate than ever. He could feel his orgasm already but was being denied it and it was rapidly becoming unbearable as he was fervently fucked. 

“Patroclus, please!” 

“Please what?” Patroclus asked, voice breathless and strained with effort. 

He himself was teetering on the edge as well. 

“Let me cum! Please Patroclus! I’ve been so good!” 

“I don’t know...you got kind of mouthy with me there for a bit.” 

Achilles was full on sobbing by this point and Patroclus decided that Achilles had had enough. He undid the cock ring and tossed it aside. 

“Cum.” 

He didn’t need to repeat himself as Achilles finally got the release he’d been needing. Achilles screamed and cried his way through his orgasm. Body convulsing as he spilt copious amounts of cum over himself. Patroclus marveled at the sight, a look of awe and admiration on his face. 

A few quick thrusts later and he released into his lover with a growl of his name. He collapsed on top of him from the force of it and gave a few final shallow thrusts as the last of his seed spilled into him. 

They laid like that for a few minutes to catch their breaths. Then Patroclus leaned up and unbound Achilles wrists from the headboard. Achilles’ arms fell limply to the bed. Patroclus pecked him sweetly on the lips and undid the blindfold. 

He gazed into Achilles’ eyes. They were bloodshot and watery. Eyelashes clumped together with tears as well. Patroclus wiped the few remaining tears away and cradled Achilles’ head in his hand. 

They spent a few more minutes in silence. Patroclus continuing to shower Achilles with attention and gentle touches. Brushing his hair from his face. 

Achilles sighed and smiled a little. 

“There you are,” Patroclus smiled fondly, “welcome back baby. How do you feel?” 

“Good.” 

Achilles’s voice was raspy and raw from his noises, a tired yet warm and genuine smile graced his face as well. 

“Was that too much?” 

Achilles shook his head, “No. It was perfect Pat.” 

Patroclus kissed his cheek gingerly before moving to peck him on the lips. 

Achilles whimpered softly and shifted, pushing his hips to get Patroclus’ attention. Patroclus glanced down and saw Achilles’ cock was growing stiff again. 

“Oh baby, need more?” 

“Please...” 

Patroclus grinned, “What do you want? Hmm? Tell me.” 

Achilles panted, “I wanna...fuck...I wanna hump your thigh...” 

“We can do that.” 

Patroclus picked Achilles up and flipped them over so he was on bottom and Achilles was on top. 

“Just go for it Achilles, nothings stopping you this time. Just cum whenever you need.” 

The blond nodded and began rutting against Patroclus’ muscular thigh. Soft gasps and high pitched moans leaving him as he did so. Patroclus just laid underneath him with a smile on his face. Encouraging Achilles and praising him. 

He reached up and brushed some hair behind Achilles’ ear, “There we go. Good boy. You’re such a good boy. So beautiful and obedient for me. Good boy.” 

Achilles whined and picked up the pace. His slick cock slapping against Patroclus’ thigh leaving behind slick stains on it. Patroclus didn’t mind though. He cupped Achilles’ face with a hand and softly stroked his cheek with his thumb. 

Achilles moaned as Patroclus pushed his leg up against him to create more friction, “Ah, ah, ah, ah....” 

Patroclus chuckled fondly, “Feels good huh?” 

“Yeah it does....” 

Achilles leaned down and shoved his face into the crook of his neck. Moaning and whining into it as he neared a second orgasm. Body going taut and thrusts shortening in anticipation. 

Patroclus moved and grabbed a fistful of Achilles’ blond waves and yanked on it, Achilles cried out, a blissed out smile on his face. 

“Be a pretty boy and cum for me.” 

He yanked again and Achilles sobbed with relief once more as he came over Patroclus’ thigh. Body twitching erratically and going slack on top of his lover. 

He collapsed with a shaky breath and nuzzled back into the crook of Patroclus’ neck. Thoroughly exhausted. 

Patroclus hugged him and held him close, rubbing his back and whispering words of praise and adoration to him. Achilles just smiled and soaked in the attention. 

“How does aftercare sound?” 

“Amazing.” 

“Alright.” 

Patroclus gave him another kiss, “Let’s get you all cleaned up then. Then I’ll change the bedding and get you all tucked in. Then I’ll make you something to eat while we cuddle and nap for rest of the day. Does that sound good?” 

“Sounds like paradise.” 

Patroclus got up on shaky legs and made a mental list of everything he needed to do. He easily scooped Achilles up in his arms, Achilles squeaking in surprise as he gripped onto his shoulders. 

Patroclus just laughed and carried him to the bathroom. Patroclus continued to hold him as he prepped the bath. Doing it just the way Achilles liked it. Once it was ready he gently placed Achilles in it, smiling as he sighed happily and sank into the warm water. 

“I’ll be right back. I promise. Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Patroclus went back to their room and made quick work of tidying up and changing the bedding. He just wanted Achilles to be able to get right back into bed once he was cleaned. He went back to the bathroom and saw Achilles still sitting there, dozing off. He laughed softly. 

He crouched next to the tub and Achilles smiled at him. Patroclus kissed his cheek softly then his temple. 

“Feeling alright?” 

“Mm-hm,” Achilles yawned, “just tired.” 

“Well let’s get you all cleaned up then we can get you in bed.” 

Patroclus took to cleaning Achilles, smiling at the happy sighs that came from him. 

“Such a pretty boy.” Patroclus cooed, dropping a kiss on the tip of Achilles’ nose. 

Achilles laughed and pulled Patroclus in for a proper kiss. The kiss was slow and sweet with both of them giggling into it. 

They pulled apart and Patroclus finished cleaning Achilles before focusing on cleaning himself up. Achilles watching with a loving gaze. Ecstatic at the thought of being able to call such an amazing man his lover. 

Patroclus picked him up out of the tub and dried him off gently before dressing him in his favorite pajamas. After Patroclus did the same for himself he picked Achilles up again. 

“What would you like to eat my dear? I’ll let you eat in bed today.” 

Achilles grinned, “Just some pomegranate.” 

“That’s it?” 

“Yeah...” Achilles yawned again, “I’m not too hungry right now.” 

“Alright then.” 

Patroclus laid him down on their bed and went to the kitchen to get Achilles some pomegranate and water. He went to their room and saw Achilles had put on one of Patroclus’ sweatshirts from college. 

Patroclus’ heart fluttered in his chest at the sight. Achilles noticed him and smiled, a blush rising high on his cheeks. 

“You’re so cute in that Achilles.” 

The blond blushed even more and hid his face. Patroclus just laughed and placed the items on the nightstand before getting in bed next to Achilles and pulled him on to his lap. 

He peppered kisses all over his face and smiled as Achilles laughed in response. He hand fed Achilles the fruit and held the bottle of water to his lips and let him drink from it slowly. The blond was always very loose limbed and uncoordinated after sex, usually requiring a long nap afterwards to recuperate. Patroclus saw this as no surprise since Achilles basically prefers to be fucked senseless. 

Patroclus’ gaze fell to Achilles’ wrists, red and raw from where the binds had held him. He pulled them to his mouth and kissed them gently and massaged them. 

Achilles sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. Allowing Patroclus to dote on him. 

Patroclus laid Achilles down and got situated next to him. Achilles instantly slid closer to him and nuzzled his muscular chest. The older man played with his hair in a bid to help Achilles fall asleep. 

Achilles murmured, “I love you.” 

“I love you too darling Achilles.” 

With that Achilles fell into a deep sleep curled up against Patroclus, held in his strong and safe embrace, feeling like the most loved and protected person alive.


End file.
